Dark Revenge
by SkyBlue1309
Summary: AU Dark. Klaus has a plan. And it all surrounds around Caroline. She would we his, of that he was certain. Set around Season four when Caroline gets bit by Klaus and goes from there. One shot! Compulsion. Sire bond.


**Disclaimer: All characters and original storyline belong to The Vampire Diaries. I'm only playing with the characters in my own scenario.**

**Please read and review. This is a dark story that is set right around when Klaus bit Caroline and Tyler left him alone with her in the hopes of healing her. Little does he know, Klaus plans to do more than that...**

**Please enjoy!**

Klaus stared down at Caroline's dying form. It was almost time. Soon all the vervain would be burned out of her system and she would be his. Forever.

He listened to her shallow breathing before finally moving behind her and bringing his wrist to her mouth, watching as she greedily latched on. Caroline broke away from Klaus panting. He had healed her. She hadn't actually expected him to.

"Maybe your not that bad after all." She told him as she tried to unlatch herself from his hold, that only tightened around her.

He chuckled darkly, "oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't go that far yet."

In a flash he had Caroline pinned against the wall, capturing her startled gaze in his own and she watched in panic as his pupils dilated. She attempted to break away but it was too late. "Now, sweetheart. You will do and listen to anything I say. You will not drink anymore vervain, not a single drop shall pass those lips. Any questions?"

He chuckled darkly against her neck as she repeated his instructions back to him in a blank voice before she snapped out of his power. Yes. She would be his.

"Klaus!" She shrieked attempting to push him away, to no avail. He only chuckled more as he continued to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Eventually she settled down in broken sobs, "really Klaus, your no different than Damon."

Klaus only laughed at this. "I never said I was better then him, but I am definitely different than him."

"Please let me go." She begged.

Klaus only chuckled again, lifting his head to look her in the eyes and amused by the tears he saw. "No, I think a little test is in order don't you think? Don't move." He whispered the last part into the shell of her ear.

He moved away from her and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs as if it was his throne as he eyed Caroline's trembling form, however, not allowed to move from her spot. A satisfied grin spread across his face that only grew as he heard the tell tale sign of Tyler's approach.

"Stop crying Caroline and come kiss me."

Caroline had no choice but to obey, her body moving forwards, tears halting, all to aware of why Klaus was making her do this. Of Tyler's ever nearing presence. She slowly sat in Klaus's lap as she brought her face to Klaus, the silent sob shaking her body, but no tears coming. She felt more than heard Tyler's gasp as he walked in on Caroline and Klaus full on making out in the chair.

_What was happening? That couldn't be his Caroline._

"Care! What are you doing?" He yelled frantically.

But Caroline couldn't move away, Klaus's hands had wrapped around her head, holding her in place letting her know she wasn't allowed to stop kissing him, and the compulsion forcing herself to kiss back. She wanted to cry and scream, but all she could do was kiss this monster she had almost felt pity for only days ago. How stupid she had been.

Finally Klaus released her and she pulled away from Klaus, beginning to get off his lap only to be halted by his voice. "Stop love, I don't want you anywhere near the mutt. Stay where you are and not a word."

Caroline looked pleadingly at Tyler, her eyes begging for him to forgive her, for seeing her like this, to understand. He had already lost so much and she had no doubt Klaus would kill her after he tired of her. She was doomed.

"You compelled her! You fucking bastard!" Tyler couldn't lunge at him in fear on hurting Caroline, and he now saw the strategy of his placement. Tyler wouldn't do anything if Caroline could get hurt.

"Let her go." He growled lowly, hands twitching, dying to hit something.

Klaus only chuckled, playing with a strand of Caroline's hair who noticeably flinched away when his fingers approached her head. "Now, where'd be the fun in that, mate? I needed a toy to entertain myself with while I'm trapped here. What better one than sweet little Caroline?"

"Let her go."

Klaus sighed again, looking up at Tyler. "Please do say something a little more original. You already know the answer to that. Now run along before someone else gets hurt."

Tyler growled again lowly as he watched Caroline who was begging him with her eyes to leave. He had to protect himself, she would be fine. Klaus wouldn't really hurt her, would he? She wasn't really sure anymore but she couldn't let Tyler know.

"I will be back Klaus."

"I'm counting on it."

After Tyler left Klaus simply settled his head in the crook of her neck again before getting into a comfortable position. Might as well get some sleep now that his plan was finally almost finished, he could rest easy with his soon to be queen by his side. He looked down at her, already seeing the plan forming in her head. He chuckled softly.

"Nice try love. You can't leave my side. Now go to sleep."

She cursed the compulsion as it took over her mind and all she could do was fall into unconsciousness, unable to move away from him, even if she awoke before him. Klaus grinned at the sleeping blonde in his arm, her face taking on a peaceful expression. This was exactly how it was supposed to be. His plan was almost done. She would be his. And he always got what he wanted.

Klaus awoke with a start. Something was different. He looked around him. The room was the same, Caroline still slept in his arms, there was no one nearby. But something was different. Suddenly it hit him. He shifted the blonde in his arms slightly so he could lift her carefully without waking her before standing and approaching where the wall that was supposed to hold him in. It should still be there, but the air felt different. Not as suffocating.

Klaus grinned as he stepped through the living room. Looks like he was free earlier than he thought. He flashed away to his mansion, not awakening the women in his arms the whole time. Looks like his fun would begin much sooner than he had expected.

He laid Caroline down on the bed and continued to watch her sleep. He would give her until sunrise before the final installment of his plot was commenced. He had time.

* * *

Caroline groaned slightly as she felt her body awakening. She rested blissfully in the realm between sleep and reality as she nestled back into Tyler's warm arms. This was nice. They hadn't been able to just snuggle in bed for a while now.

She bolted up right and across the room, realizing this wasn't Tyler beside her. She was halted by some invisible force when she got to the edge of the bed, find she couldn't go any further. Caroline suddenly remembered his compulsion. She couldn't leave his side.

Caroline growled at the smug looking Klaus who only watched, arms resting behind his bed, looking completely at ease with the situation. Although he probably was, she mused to herself. "Sleep well, love?"

"Don't call me that!"  
"What, love?"

"That! Don't call me love. I'm not your love, I'm not your anything!"

Klaus only grinned. Oh, she had opened the door perfectly. "Are you sure about that, _love_?" He asked, purposely using the pet name as he approached her, backing her into the wall as she took one step back for each one he made, trying to get around the compulsion as much as it allowed.

"Yes!" She shouted with conviction, shoving Klaus away.

Klaus only smirked down on her. "Would you like a shower?"

Caroline opened her mouth to yell at him once more, only to stop. "What?"

Klaus's grin grew wide. "Go take a shower." He pointed to the room on the right and watched as the compulsion took over her mind and she was forced to walk into the bathroom, her helpless expression only pleasing him more.

Caroline grumbled to herself as she washed her body, why the fuck was she taking a shower? She almost expected him to climb in behind her and was acutely aware of his every move in the room over, but he had yet to do anything suspicious. At least according to her ears. Fine. If he was going to make her take a shower, she would take as long as one as she wanted!

"Hurry up, love. And you can't put on the clothes you were wearing before you took a shower."

Caroline huffed in annoyance as her body immediately responded, speeding up the process so she was out in less than a minute. Well so much for that plan. She looked around the bathroom. The only thing here was one fluffy towel. What the fuck is he playing at? No clothes, really? She even attempted to put on the clothes that she had been wearing in vain, but of course hadn't even been able to pick them up.

"Come out Caroline."

Caroline ground her teeth together as her body began to move forward, wrapping the towel tighter around her. "Let me go Klaus." She pleaded once more once she was standing in front of him.

"I remember a certain hybrid boyfriend telling me the same thing the other day. Funny how my answer hasn't changed," he responded while circling her predatorily. At least now it seemed she didn't have to be directly by his side. She only huffed and began walking across the room to what appeared to be his closet.

"Where are you going love?"

Caroline refused to dignify that with an answer.

"Answer me."

Or maybe not. "To put some clothes on."

Klaus only chuckled at this. "Stop Caroline." Her steps halted immediately. "You won't be needing clothes for our next activity."

She whipped around, an indignant expression on her face, wrapping the towel tighter around herself, but still unable to move from her spot. "You asshole! I am not having sex with you!"

"Why quite the dirty mind you have Caroline, thanks for giving me the idea."

Caroline only scoffed, although she was slightly scared, she wasn't in much of a position to argue. "I never would have thought you as taking a women by force."

Klaus grinned at her rebuke, trying to play on his ego, not a bad reply. "Oh, sweetheart, I won't be taking you by force. By the time I'm done with you, I won't even have to ask you to beg. Or more should I say when your done with yourself. I promise, I wont lay a pretty finger on you before you ask me to."

Caroline continued to glare at him, unable to come up with a proper retort, she hadn't quite been trained for a situation like this as Miss Mystic Falls. She gasped as all of a sudden she had no towel around her and hurriedly attempted to wrap her arms around herself to cover up as much as she could. Klaus only laughed at her scrambling, allowing her to proceed for a few more seconds while he tossed the towel aside.

"Pleasure yourself Caroline."

"What?" Caroline gasped but her body was already responding, hands moving across her breasts, while one went across her mound before inserting a finger in her folds. The sweet scent of her arousal soon filling the air. There wasn't much she could do. She had been told to pleasure herself, not just touch, but feel as well and she felt her body reacting. It was uncanny what her body would do under compulsion. Her mind was completely terrified, the last thing on it about pleasuring herself, but her body, that was something different. She could already feel the tightening in her stomach as she approached climax, her breathing increasing.

Klaus watched as this beauty warred with herself, between mind and body. He could physically see her disconnect with her body and that wasn't what he wanted. He saw her approaching climax.

"Stop." Caroline's hands immediately stilled.

In a flash Caroline found herself on the bed with Klaus towering over her. "No," she gasped, "you said you wouldn't."

"And I plan to keep my promise. Now," he began, pupils dilating, capturing her gave once more in his own. "You are going to continue to pleasure yourself, stopping just short of a climax each time. You are not allowed to cum." He watched as the compulsion took over her mind once again and she blankly repeated the words back at him before her face turned into a scowl once more, hands already moving. But he wasn't done.

He held her gaze anew. What else could he want? Caroline grumbled to herself. But she had no ability to refuse him, her body just did the exact opposite of what her mind told it to do. "The only thing you are able to think of while you pleasure yourself is me." He grinned wickedly as he watched the understanding and then horror wash across her face. She always was a smart girl. "Your only thoughts can be of me pounding into you, me pleasuring you, me between your legs, only me giving you pleasure. No one else or stray thought can pollute your mind while you pleasure yourself. Now begin."

He watched in awe as he saw the transformation right before his eyes. Her inner battle as she tried to keep her mind to herself before it gave way and the only thing she saw was images of Klaus pounding into her, tasting her, kissing her, caressing her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong. There was some reason she shouldn't want him to do this stuff to her, be picturing it. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

He was evil, but she didn't care at this point. The only thing that consumed her mind were images of him pleasuring her, her body responding immediately. Klaus watched every fucking movement, every hand twitch, every taught nipple, every moan of his own name as she pleasured herself, knowing it was only his images that were giving her such arousal. He had immediately seen the difference when her body and mind were on the same page, the pleasure she seemed to be experiencing almost doubling. His own arousal grew as he watched her bring herself to close to orgasm only to be forced to stop and start all over again.

Yes, his plan was working perfectly, she would soon be his.

Klaus grinned as he felt the presence downstairs. Right on time. He had been expected. Klaus moved back into the shadows and watched as Tyler came into the room, immediately going to Caroline after having done a quick check of the room. Klaus tutted quietly to himself at the wolves obvious lack of instinct to have so blatantly missed him standing in the darkness.

"Caroline, Care! Come on! What did he do to you?" Tyler shook Caroline's shoulder and proceeded to wrap the discarded towel he had found on the floor around Caroline's naked frame. But it was quickly taken away again by Caroline's wandering hands, not wanting anything in the way of Klaus pounding into her, completely unaware of Tyler's presence altogether.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned. "Please."

"That's a glorious sound, isn't it Tyler?"

Tyler whirled around, placing himself between Caroline and Klaus. "What did you do to her?" He screamed before lunging at Klaus.

Klaus only laughed and pinned Tyler to the floor in a matter of seconds. "I haven't done a thing to her mate, that's all her. And can't you see how she's enjoying it."

Caroline's moan filled the air once more, the scent of her arousal as well before she groaned in frustration as she was forced to stop and pleaded for Klaus again. Why couldn't she cum?

"I would leave mate."

"Take me instead. Leave Caroline out of this, it's me you want, not her. She's useless to you."

Klaus grinned at the audacity of the pup in front of him. "I hardly think you'll be able to please me like she does."

Tyler began to reply before noticing Klaus was no longer paying attention to him and was watching a still moaning Caroline on the bed. It was then that the words registered. "Klaus please, take me. Please, I need you. Please. I'm yours, only yours. Klaus."

Tyler growled and lunged at Klaus only to be found in the same position, Klaus furious expression above his face. "I would suggest you leave." He growled. "Unless you plan on seeing me fuck Caroline. Because don't think for a second I won't give into her request."

"You bastard! I will find a way to get rid of that compulsion, and then what the fuck will you have? Nothing! All over again, with no chance of ever getting Caroline again."

Klaus laughed at this. Actually laughed and watched as Tyler made his way to the door, one last look at his girlfriend who was moaning another mans name. Yes, he would be back for her, she didn't deserve to be left to this fate.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that mate."

Klaus's promise sent shivers down Tyler's spine as he raced out of the mansion. Whatever it was Klaus had planned for Caroline he had to stop it soon.

Klaus turned back to the moaning girl on his bed, grinning as he finally heard the words he had been waiting for all night. He slowly crawled up the bed watching as Caroline's hands stilled and her lust filled eyes opened to his as his hand slowly crept along her inner thigh before dodging her heated core, and up to the center of her pale stomach, before dodging her breasts as well and cradling her face to look into his eyes..

"What was that love?"

Caroline's mind was a little clearer now, as she was no longer stuck in the rut of constantly pleasuring herself or forced to only think of Klaus fucking her, but not by much. She was minutely aware that she might regret this, but her mind and body were still on the same page of needing release and only being able to comprehend having the men she had just spent the last amount of who knows how long time picturing fucking her. "You Klaus, please fuck me. I need you inside me." At last part she was unable to hold back a slight thrust of her hips, meeting his and feeling the bulge that was already there. Good, at least she wasn't alone in these feelings.

Klaus groaned slightly as he felt her naked sex rub up against his arousal. _Shit, she better not keep doing that or he wouldn't be able to last long. _"Who do you belong to?"

Caroline hesitated, a part of her mind screaming at her to refuse the answer she knew he wanted, but as he began to move away again that part was quickly shut out. "You!" She practically screamed to stop him. Arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, or as much as he allowed her too, for even in this horny haze she knew he was stronger than her. "I only belong to you," she whispered against his lips.

It was enough for him and he quickly clashed their lips together, forcing his tongue between her lips, hands traveling everywhere along her body, wanting more, not getting enough. Caroline matching his pace with eager hands and tongue, body still heavy with built up tension from all of her previous almost orgasms. _Finally_, they both sighed to themselves but for much different reasons.

Klaus clothes were removed in rapid, fumbling movement by Caroline's hands and was soon looming over her, ready to enter. He captured her eyes once more telling her that she was now allowed to orgasm before capturing her swollen lips between his own and plunging into her. Caroline moaned throatily against Klaus's mouth, him swallowing all her sounds while trying to hold back his own.

"Fuck Caroline, so tight."

"Klaus. Harder." He didn't need to be told twice. They soon set a pace of equal need and rhythm and Klaus felt Caroline's walls beginning to tighten around him.

"Look at me when you cum Caroline." He growled out between his own pleasure. He needed to see her come undone underneath him, that it was all because of him and no one else was giving her this pleasure. Her eyes flew open, filled with lust as they connected with his own.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Caroline screamed Klaus's name as she writhed around him, orgasming hard, hardly aware of Klaus who followed shortly after her before collapsing on top of her. Both of them breathing hard and glowing in the pleasure of their aftershocks.

Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms, for once silent and unsure what to say from here. Simply enjoying her sweat shined body lying beside him. Caroline was still to tired to think and promptly fell asleep, hardly aware of Klaus pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She would deal with the consequences later.

Klaus grinned down at the sleeping vampire, secretly pleased she was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms, even after everything he had done. He looked out the window to see the setting sun and continued to watch her sleep, knowing she must be exhausted from the day. He had to admit, she had refused a lot longer than he thought she would.

It was when Klaus heard the commotion downstairs around midnight that he knew the next phase of his plan was about to be completed. He couldn't help the slight grin on his face before he quickly masked it and pretended to be asleep as he felt the sleeping girl in his arms begin to stir.

Caroline was awake. She couldn't quite figure out though what had woken her. She glanced back at Klaus who still had his arms wrapped firmly around her, but seemed to be sound asleep. This might be her only chance.

She lithely slipped out of Klaus's arms, sighing in relief when he let her go without too much fuss and didn't seem to awaken. She tiptoed to the bathroom and retrieved her clothes because there was no way in hell she was walking around anywhere naked. Although it would be a pretty simple answer of if she would rather be seen walking around naked than in Klaus's grasp it was definitely the former.

Caroline creeped cautiously to the door after putting on yesterdays clothes, every vampiric sense aware of each even breathe Klaus took and slight shift in the bed as he turned in his sleep. At the door she took a final look silently wondering how someone who looked like an angel could be the devil. Once she was out the door she quickly flashed down the stairs only to run straight into a solid form.

She stopped her shriek right before it escaped her lips as she recognized who she had ran into. Tyler. She threw herself in his arms, unwilling to let go as she began pulling him along. _He had come back for her again._ They had to go now. Leave before Klaus even noticed she was gone and disappear from his sight forever.

But it seemed that wouldn't be happening as the lights overhead flicked on, and Caroline and Tyler turned to see Klaus watching them with an amused smile on his face as he stood at the entrance of the hallway they were in, in only a pair of jeans, clearly showing his six pack. Caroline immediately blushed, suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. What she had begged him to do. But it was all him she reminded herself. Compelling her to only think of him. She refused to allow herself to even venture any further with these thoughts, no matter how much she might have enjoyed the night before. _Damn!_ She cursed to herself. _Stop!_

"Where are you going love?"

Before Caroline could reply Tyler positioned himself in front of Caroline telling her to cover her ears and hum to herself. She complied immediately seeing where Tyler was going with it, and hoping it would work, although she was highly doubtful with her vampire hearing.

Klaus only laughed at the foolish boys antics, although he had to give him props, it was pretty creative. But Klaus wouldn't have to rely on compulsion for much longer to keep Caroline. In a matter of moments she would be his.

"She's leaving Klaus, she's not yours."

"I beg to differ mate, she definitely agreed with me last night."

Caroline cringed to herself, hearing his every word, shit this wasn't working.

"Tyler, let's go." She implored him, tugging on his arm and beginning to flash out of the room only to be halted as Klaus appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast love, you can't leave this mansion." He ordered.

"No," she gasped silently to herself. This was it, she couldn't leave. _No._

In a flash Tyler was fighting Klaus telling her to run, something she didn't have to be told twice, but she didn't really have many options to go to. Where could she hide? He could sense her anywhere in the house. Klaus's chuckle sent shivers down her spine as she dashed out of the room, desperate to get as far away from him as possble.

"Nice try mate. But you know that won't work."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Klaus bit into Tyler's neck who tried to shove him off, but Klaus had centuries on him, it was no use. Klaus looked up from Tyler's neck, a sadistic grin on his face as the blood dripped from his lips.

"Oh no," he mock cooed, "someone forgot to take their vervain."

Tyler gasped in horror, his struggles strengthening with a renewed effort at the realization. He had been too worried about Caroline to bother with taking the normal dose of vervain. That would be his greatest mistake. _How could he have been so stupid?_

"Stop fighting." Tyler immediately sagged against the floor, eyes still connected to Klaus, only able to obey his every order. Something he thought he had escaped when he broke the sire bond. "You are going to follow me and do as I instruct."

Tyler felt his body moving as Klaus got up and began to leave the room, with no choice other than to follow him. They found Caroline sobbing into her arms in the very back of the attic, the furthest point away from Klaus she could find.

She looked up as Klaus and Tyler walked in, tears streaming down her face. "Tyler?"

"Care, just know I love you. No matter what I love you."

"Well now isn't that touching. You see Caroline your little puppy was rather foolish and didn't take his medicine so he is now compelled by me. And I thought he was supposed to be smart." Klaus said in a sarcastic tone.

"No." Caroline's head returned to her arms before raising again and looking at Tyler once more. "I love you too, don't forget that, no matter what happens."

"Well, now that we've all said our final words, come here."

Caroline immediately got up, her movement slightly choppy as she fought the compulsion. Didn't matter, Klaus would be taking care of that issue soon if she suddenly found away to resist it. He grabbed her arm and led them both downstairs to the living room before instructing Tyler to sit in a chair silently and watch.

Horror passed through Caroline, he wouldn't make Tyler watch? What was he going to do? Klaus chuckled at the obvious way Caroline's mind was wandering before approaching her, swiftly cornering her as she took a step back for each one he took forward.

He captured her gaze once again, expression becoming serious. "Now love, although I do rather enjoy where I can see your mind wandering, like I said, I only take willing partners."

"I was hardly willing, you monster!" She spat at Klaus, eyes shinning with her fury, previous fear wiped away.

"Now that's the Caroline I know." He said proudly before capturing her gaze once more, pupils dialing, weaving his will unto her own. Caroline let out a startled breath as she felt Klaus's mind merging with her own, but still unable to fight it. What was he doing? Suddenly she knew and began to fight furiously against the pin Klaus had on her, but still unable to move.

"Stop Klaus." She begged, eyes still cemented to his as her vampire face took over her features, veins materializing, fangs elongating and the hunger she had come to control so well taking over her mind. She could hardly think, the hunger was so intense, she was dying for a meal, anything, but she was still drowning in Klaus's eyes.

He finally broke the compulsion, giving a small smile of adoration as he stroked her veins, holding her to the wall as her vampire side took over and was desperate for a meal. He needed her hungry for this to work properly. Tyler looked on in confusion, what was he doing? Was he going to make Caroline eat someone?

But before he could ask any more silent questions he watched as Klaus tilted his own head up, exposing his neck before telling Caroline softly, "have at it."

She didn't need to be told twice and quickly latched onto Klaus neck, pulling as much of the liquid as she could, greedily trying to dig deeper. Hands latched into Klaus hair and shoulder pulling him as close as she possibly could. Klaus groaned against Caroline, bracing himself on the wall behind her as he felt her slowly draining his blood. Just a little longer he reminded himself, although there was a certain pleasure in her drawing his blood. Knowing that it was what was keeping her nourished. He needed her to drain him to the point of near death if he had been human.

"Enough Caroline." She immediately backed away, eyes still clouded with bloodlust, slowly clearing as she realized what she had done. But why did he make her drink from him? What did that accomplish? None of her questions got answered as she saw Klaus walk over to her, seeming to be hardly affected by the blood loss, although she didn't know was that Klaus was now using the last of his remaining strength to appear strong. He pulled her into a searing kiss that she rapidly responded to, probing his mouth for his taste. What was wrong with her, why was she acting like this. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her neck and her world went black.

Tyler watched in shock as Caroline's body fell to the floor, "what did you do?" He yelled, finally finding his voice, but still stuck to the chair. Klaus only grinned at him before wiping his face of some of the blood he had acquired from Caroline before walking over to a cabinet in the room and pulling out two blood bags. He would need fresh blood soon to replace all he had lost, but for now the blood bags would work in the time he had before Caroline awoke. He plopped himself onto a chair, feet up on the coffee table, sipping his blood bag leisurely, a pleased expression on his face.

"I sired her to me."

You could almost hear crickets chirping in the room.

"What?" Tyler vibrated on his chair as he yelled at Klaus, desperately trying to get up, but still stuck. "That's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is mate."

"Your full of shit."

"Then why do you have such a worried expression on your face? Worried you might not have your girlfriend back when she wakes up?"

"No matter what you do, she'll always come back to me." Tyler replied, calming down slightly on his chair but still glaring daggers at Klaus. "And we already know how to break the bond, we'll just do it again with Caroline."

Klaus only laughed at this. "You do realize, that was with hybrids, how are you going to get Caroline to break every bone in her body exactly? And you and I both know I'll never tell her to leave, so that won't work either." He spoke alluding to the sire bond between the hybrids and Klaus as well as the one they had all recently learned of between Damon and Elena.

"And what about the cure? You'll never get it from us now. You'll never be able to make more hybrids." Tyler was pulling at straws now, but he couldn't loose Caroline, she was all he had left.

"You see, that's the funny thing about the cure. It doesn't actually exist." He stated in a matter of fact voice, tossing the now empty blood bags aside.

"What?" Tyler shrieked again, "what do you mean it doesn't exist? We've been on a wild goose chase this entire time?"

Klaus only gave him a amused look, if slightly aggravated. "Did you really think this plan was hatched overnight?"

Tyler balked. Mouth opening and closing as everything processed for him. Klaus shifted in his seat, arms on his knees as he leaned in Tyler's direction, watching as he saw Tyler begin to understand everything. Tyler could see it now. What fools they had been. He now saw the scheming man everyone had thought had been a fool with a silly little crush on Caroline. No, they had definitely been the fools. Here Tyler could see the evil man who had been planning this for who knew how long?

Yes, they had been idiots to think Klaus only acted rashly, after all he was the most feared Original for a reason, why did they think he couldn't have a plan. And foolish enough to think they had ever been on the same side.

"Yes," Klaus chuckled as he saw the understanding slowly come to Tyler's eyes. "There is no cure. When Rebekah found out about it, I immediately researched to see how much it was true and soon found out it was all a giant hoax to have vampires almost serve themselves up on a silver platter. But I kept that little secret to myself, and it turns out it came in quite handy. When Elena died and I was stuck in your pathetic body, those brief kisses with Caroline hadn't been enough. Before I only wanted her, most likely for a quick shag, who knew how long before I'd tire of her. But after having her, but not, I knew I couldn't let her go."

"So this was all a lie." Tyler continued, eyes wide. "You fed us all a lie into working together so you could get closer to Caroline. What about Kol? Did you feed your brother to the wolves?"

At this Klaus scowled and abruptly sat back in his chair, hands forming a tent in front of his mouth as he watched Tyler. "No. Kol was not part of the plan, but an unfortunate consequence. I did underestimate the Gilbert's in that sense, but I never thought my brother would be foolish enough to interfere. And that he couldn't handle his own against a baby hunter and vampire. Nor were the Hybrids that I was forced to kill because of your little stunt part of the plan. But I'm quick to work things into my favor and now here we are."

Klaus ended his little speech with his signature smirk on his face as Tyler processed what had happened. "You. You. You can't! You can't take away Caroline! I'm sorry about the hybrids, take me instead!" Tyler was pleading at this point. Everything they had been fighting for was absolutely pointless. His friends were at this moment on a scavengers hunt and Caroline about to be sired to the Original Hybrid. He couldn't let that happen to her, especially after everything she had done for him.

"Please. You can't ruin Caroline."

Klaus only scoffed at this, as they began to hear the beginnings of Caroline's stirrings. "I wont ruin her mate. I am going to rule the world beside her and show her how truly beautiful she is."

It was Tyler's turn to scoff and began to reply but was suddenly caught off as Klaus flitted in front of him and grabbed his face. Klaus met his stare, eyes dilating, voice low. "You are not to speak to anyone about what you discovered today. Once Caroline wakes up and I send you off you are going to go back to your little friends to plot whatever scheme you want next, not telling them a word about the truth about the cure and their little hunt. You will make no conscious or unconscious action to let them know about the truth. Do you understand?"

Tyler nodded his head in reply before breaking Klaus's gaze and averting his attention back to Caroline who was groggily looking around the room.

"What happened?"

"Caroline." Tyler began but was cut off, shit, he was going to tell her about the sire bond but that must count as part of Klaus's compulsion. He ground his teeth together trying to find something to say. He watched as Klaus walked over to Caroline and pulled her to her feet, already seeing the sire bond in effect. Her eyes only held confusion, and the bitterness that wouldn't have allowed Klaus to help her already gone. _No.  
_Caroline couldn't understand what happened. Klaus had snapped her neck, but she felt different. Something was wrong. "Klaus?"

Klaus grinned to himself as he saw the sire bond at work causing her to look to her sire for guidance as opposed to her boyfriend. Or now ex-boyfriend he mused giddily to himself. His plan was perfect. Definitely one to be kept in the records book. She was now his, for eternity.

"How do you feel love?"

"Weird." She sagged limply against Klaus. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she shoving him away or yelling at him? But no matter how much a part of her mind told her this was wrong, the other part, a more dominant part was telling her that she could trust this man. Which she knew was absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't fight it.

"What did you do?" She gasped, realizing he must have done something and weekly shoving against him, but still unable to fully fight as some part of her mind registered he didn't want her to do that. Why did she care what he wanted?

Klaus didn't reply to her question directly instead deciding to go for another venture. "I think a little test is in order don't you think, Tyler?" Tyler only growled at Klaus.

"Please stand up love." Caroline straightened herself away from leaning against Klaus, confusion still written on her face. Wanting to push Klaus away and yell at him but unable to do it. "Tyler, will you please explain the sire bond to me?" He asked with faux politeness.

Tyler growled at him, grinding his teeth together before answering, previous compulsion still working through his mind. "We wanted to please you as our sire because we were grateful to you for not having to break every bone in our body every full moon anymore. We have to do whatever you say, even if we don't want to. We almost feel your emotions, reacting differently, almost as if we know how you feel and reacting how you want us to."

Klaus grinned at this last fact of knowledge knowing this would play greatly into his game. He turned, taking in Caroline's still lost countenance before his demeanor abruptly changed, taking on a mischievous glint as he quickly told Tyler to be quiet, politeness forgotten as his thoughts turned to less appropriate areas. He could feel his lust increase and was watching Caroline's every move to see the effect. He didn't have to wait long as he began to see Caroline reacting. Caroline's thoughts soon to be matching Klaus's own as her gaze turned lustful, as she watched Klaus approaching, forgetting about the other presence in the room who was supposed to be her boyfriend.

Caroline was slightly confused as she felt herself seeming to mirror Klaus's action but she soon didn't care anymore as Klaus cradled her face and peered into her eyes. She couldn't take the tension anymore and launched herself at his lips, arms circling his head. She didn't care that this was supposed to be the bad guy or that she had a boyfriend. Something inside her was telling her to please him, that she needed to please him and this was what he wanted.

She gasped against Klaus's mouth as she finally realized why Klaus had had Tyler explain the sire bond. In a moment of clarity she realized she was sired to him, but before she could push away and yell at Klaus again for doing this to her, she felt the new part of her brain take over again. She now knew it was the sire bond but she was helpless against it. She would have felt bad for how she had treated Tyler now because of the sire bond, thinking he could simply ignore it or something, but she simply didn't care to take the effort into worrying about someone else. Oh how wrong she'd been about the sire bond. It was almost a part of you, constantly telling you to please your sire and she had no idea how to fight it. She would think about that later she conceded to herself as the only way to try and keep the guilt away as she relinquished control once again. Not like she had much choice.

Klaus broke away from the kiss, a boyish grin on his face as he took in Caroline's panting and swollen lips. She moved as if to leave his arms, but he quickly wrapped his own tighter around her waist and she almost immediately stopped and wrapped her own around Klaus much to his contentment. He turned away to the his first hybrid who was shaking once again in his seat from his fury. "We will find a way to break the bond." Tyler promised.

Klaus clicked his fingers together pretending to have a 'hallelujah' moment. "Thanks for reminding me mate," he told Tyler before turning to face Caroline once more. "Caroline. You are not allowed to break the sire bond or even attempt to break it. And if someone else tries to help you break it you will kill them."

Caroline gasped, immediately pushing away from his arms and rushing over to Tyler, although it felt like she was walking through water. "No Klaus!" But she could already feel the sire bond in place that would make her do just that nor allowing her to even think about breaking the bond. She started shaking as she felt the pull once more, she should be by his side. By her sires. _No_, Caroline argued with herself. _He's a monster._

_Your meant to be together_ an unknown voice argued with Caroline in her mind. _Don't fight him._ Caroline felt like screaming as the war waged in her mind with Tyler holding onto her hand and Klaus practically screaming in her mind to come to him.

"Care, Care, your okay, you can fight it."

"Ah, ah, Tyler, I wouldn't encourage her unless you want her to live with your death on her hands for the rest of her days." Klaus interrupted, watching as Caroline tried to fight his bond, knowing it was futile.

"Love."

That seemed to be the final straw. Caroline was by Klaus side immediately holding his hand, too many emotions running through her face to be able to identify a solid one. Klaus grinned. He knew his plan would work perfectly.

"Now run along Tyler, and remember not to tell anyone unnecessary information. Let them know about the sire bond and don't do anything foolish that will only make Caroline hate you for doing something she didn't want. Because you know, that even though I might have given the order, she won't blame me because I'm her sire."

Tyler growled but was already on his feet, one last look at Caroline. He didn't want to leave her, but he had hardly any choice. How any of them had thought for a second the Klaus was on their side was beyond him. He had only been acting for selfish reasons the whole time and it seemed he had won. Covered all his bases because there was no way he could make Caroline live with the death of her friends on her own hands and knowing she would blame him.

But he couldn't just give up. He had one last shot. "What about Rebekah? Your trading your own sister for Caroline."

Klaus only sneered, "my sister is of no matter to me, after all she destroyed my last hopes of hybrids. She deserves whatever comes and I will deal with her on my own terms. Nice try though mutt. Leave."

Tyler peered at Caroline one final time. "I love you."

Caroline opened her mouth to reciprocate but found she couldn't. Her feelings were a mess at this point. She loved Tyler right? It must be the bond not allowing her to say anything, but her feelings didn't seem to be the same. _What had Klaus done to her?_ She screamed in her mind. But she couldn't even be mad. Only slowly shook her head with sad eyes, mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

Tyler didn't stay any longer after that. Klaus had won. He got the girl and revenge for what Tyler had done and there was nothing he could do about it besides spend the rest of eternity knowing he had left Caroline to Klaus's mercy.

"Oh, and Tyler." Klaus called back from the house. Tyler stopped but didn't turn around. What now? Klaus flashed directly in front of him, again capturing his gaze. "Don't even think about killing yourself. Ever."

And with those promising words Tyler was left to wander the world alone, leaving his friends to look for a cure that didn't exist and a girlfriend that he had betrayed all for his own stupid pride. If only he had left when she asked him to.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline left that day. They spent centuries together exploring the world, laughing at the changing of styles, meeting new people. They even ran into Elena and Stefan at one point. That hadn't turned out well.

Both of them had apologized to Caroline and threatened Klaus to let Caroline go all to no avail. But it was when Elena started talking to Caroline about how Damon had released her from her sire bond and how she now knew that she was only acting certain ways because Damon wanted her to. Not because it was actually her. And then she had said the one thing that triggered a long forgotten order.

"We'll find a way to get rid of the sire bond, Care. I promise."

The results were immediate and irreversible. Klaus and Stefan had been talking, or more arguing about the same turn of conversation when the scent of blood suddenly reached them and a shocked shriek pierced the air. Caroline was standing over Elena's now greying body with her heart in her hand, a horrified expression on her face.

In a flash Klaus had her in his arms, calming down the stupefied blonde who was sobbing to herself, constantly apologizing to Stefan who still stood there uncertain what to do or what had happened.

"Why?" He finally asked in a broken voice.

"I, I don't know! We, we, we're talking about the sire bond and then. I just. Had her heart. Oh my God! Klaus!" She turned her head into Klaus's shoulder and continued to sob as he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

Stefan's voice broke through their own world once again. "I guess Tyler wasn't lying when he told us about your order to Caroline if someone tried to break the sire bond."

Klaus simply nodded his head as Caroline continued to cry. "I would leave mate. Elena was very foolish to think she could try and break the bond."

Stefan nodded his head up and down, the only thing he could do, not really sure what to think. Elena was gone. After being together for a century after everyone had finally given up their search for the cure she was gone. He was supposed to have her forever.

_Gone._

As Stefan walked out the door Klaus turned Caroline to face him again. "Relax love, it's okay, you had no choice. It was truly Elena's own undoing."

Caroline wanted to be furious at Klaus, but she couldn't. It had been a while since she had consciously thought about the sire bond. It was a constant in her life and she had honestly forgotten it was there after having so much fun with Klaus. She still knew all the horrible things that he had done to her and her friends but they were all moot point by now.

She had fun with Klaus. He showed her what it truly meant to be a vampire, opening up new worlds and the discovery of how thrilling a chase could be for their next meal. He showed her all the culture and genuine beauty he had promised her two centuries ago.

But now Caroline was once again thinking about the sire bond and how maybe it had caused all this. She once again felt the haze of the sire bond cloud her brain. And while she was constantly living under it, it hadn't acted like this in a while where she felt her own thought's were out of sync with what she was supposed to feel.

"Do you want to forget it, love?"

When Klaus had first given the order, he had under the impression it would be another way to control her. But after spending so much time with her and seeing her broken face as she looked down at Elena's body, he knew he could erase the memory, she didn't need it. They had been perfectly fine, and in all reality, if Klaus was honest with himself, this would be a giant step back in their progress. No one else would know besides them to, so it wouldn't matter and he would make sure to stay as far away from old friends or kill them himself if they interfered again. He didn't need their blood on Caroline's hand. While she was doing marvelous as a vampire now, no longer breaking down at each kill and rather enjoying the hunt, he wanted to keep the humanity that she still had. He knew killing her friends would take from her and he still wanted to keep that light he had cling'ed to for so many decades. He needed it like nothing else. And the one thing that took it from him would not be himself and his pride.

"Yes." Caroline answered with no hesitation, feeling the pull of the sire bond, but in a moment of certainty she knew that she wanted it too. Not just Klaus, but the old Caroline who had been a baby vampire so long ago. She had to hold onto her friends, they were all she had left besides Klaus. She couldn't be the reason they were dead.

And like that, the memories were gone and Elena was still alive. At least for Caroline.

* * *

They never saw anyone from Mystic Falls again. Some of that being from pure luck, but most of it because of Klaus's constant lookouts in all areas so another misfortune wouldn't happen, or to let Caroline the truth about Elena's death.

They spent the rest of eternity side by side.

Klaus grinned to himself. He finally had his queen.


End file.
